Saluer le soleil levant
by Cleodalie Aligael
Summary: "Un mot pour saluer le beau soleil levant ! / Non ! Je n'ai plus de voix. Je l'ai donnée avant." C'est le jour du couronnement de Ling, et Lan Fan est d'une humeur morose. Jusqu'au moment où elle se fait prendre en otage. Manifestement, Ling tient encore à elle.


_« Un mot pour saluer le beau soleil levant ! / Non ! Je n'ai plus de voix. Je l'ai donnée avant. »_

Le ruisseau étincelle et miroite dans l'herbe, serpentant depuis la montagne jusque dans les collines. Le soleil commence à baisser dans le ciel mais il fait encore très chaud, et c'est sans doute exactement la fin d'après-midi qui convient à l'avènement d'un nouveau _fils du Ciel_. Le brouhaha est confus derrière elle. La cérémonie de couronnement a eu lieu en extérieur, près des monts de Xing, là où les collines meurent pour laisser place aux plaines. Des tables gigantesques ont été dressées, où se mélangent des lampions colorés, des présents pour le nouvel empereur, et des quantités de nourritures extraordinaires.

Lan Fan n'a pas le cœur à célébrer. Elle reste dos à l'agitation, des mètres et des mètres à l'écart, comme si elle contemplait les montagnes, comme si elle admirait le jeu du soleil et des ombres dans les feuilles des arbustes, comme si quelque chose retenait son attention. Elle aurait voulu s'asseoir dans l'herbe, plonger sa main dans le ruisseau, mais elle porte une robe noire et rouge qui entrave ses mouvements et bat contre ses chevilles. Une robe de cérémonie. Le brouhaha semble plus proche maintenant. Tandis que son regard se perd dans la limpidité du ruisseau devant elle, une voix lui glace le corps.

« Lan Fan. »

Elle sursaute et se retourne. De la sueur froide coule dans son dos. C'est lui. Pour la première fois il porte la robe jaune impériale des grandes occasions, et ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon sévère qui lui rajoute plusieurs années. Autour de lui se presse l'élite de l'Empire, une dizaine d'hommes d'âge mûr dans des lourdes robes rouges brodées d'or. Quelques jeunes femmes de bonne naissance agitent leurs éventails, parées de soie et de perles. Elles offrent à l'empereur des sourires à fossettes et des regards timides. Lan Fan a l'impression d'être projetée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, et la sensation la met mal à l'aise.

« Votre altesse ? »

Il la jauge du regard. Il semble intrigué.

« Tu ne participes pas à la cérémonie. »

Leur groupe se trouve loin des tables. Là-bas, les gens s'agitent, discutent, des alliances se forment et se défont. Les invités sont des hommes politiques et des représentants de clans triés sur le volet. Lan Fan n'aurait rien à faire là-bas, elle ne serait pas à sa place, mais ce n'est pas la réponse qu'attend l'Empereur.

« Non votre altesse. »

« C'est mon couronnement, aujourd'hui. Je souhaite que tous mes invités passent un moment agréable. »

Son ton est curieux, mais autoritaire. Depuis leur retour à Xing et son entrée dans les plus hautes sphères politiques, Ling Yao s'est lentement mis à transformer toutes ses paroles en ordres semi voilés. Peut-être ne s'en rend-il pas compte, ou peut-être est-ce délibéré. Empereur à un si jeune âge, après tout, il est tenu de se faire respecter par tous pour maintenir la cohésion de l'empire. Lan Fan s'incline profondément.

« Je comprends. Pardonnez-moi. »

Autour de lui les courtisans bavardent entre eux, mais certains lancent à Lan Fan des regards par en-dessous. L'Empereur l'a appelelée par son prénom. Ils se demandent quelle est sa place dans la hiérarchie et s'il serait judicieux – profitable - de sympathiser avec elle. Comme Ling la dévisage toujours en silence, elle reprend la parole :

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi atteindre votre objectif. »

 _Ne méprenez pas mon absence pour une insulte ou une marque d'indifférence_ , supplie-t-elle silencieusement.

L'empereur hoche la tête.

« Je te remercie, Lan Fan. Tu devrais participer à la cérémonie, maintenant. »

Lorsqu'elle s'incline de nouveau, son sourire est triste. Elle se sent vide. Elle croise les regards des courtisans, impassible. Elle voit leur méfiance : ils n'ont jamais entendu son nom ni vu son visage alors qui est-elle pour être aussi proche de l'Empereur. Ils repassent peut-être dans leur esprit les dernières réunions politiques au sommet, tentant de se rappeler si oui ou non cette jeune fille s'y trouvait. Lan Fan, elle, en reconnaît certains. Elle était présente dans la plupart des réunions politiques auxquelles ils pensent, mais jamais en robe, jamais en tant qu' _invitée_ , et jamais sans son masque.

Ling se retourne et ils le suivent, il longe le ruisseau et il reprend la discussion avec eux. De la diplomatie. Maintenant qu'ils sont de dos, elle remarque la présence d'une silhouette en noir à l'arrière. Un des gardes du corps provisoire de Ling Yao, alors. Le jour du couronnement, un guerrier de chacun des clans de Xing est appelé pour surveiller la cérémonie et remplacer tous les gardes du corps personnels de l'Empereur. C'est déraisonnable, c'est dangereux, et un subtil mélange de corruption et d'incompétence pourrait signer la fin de l'Empereur dès le premier jour de son règne, mais la politique l'exige. _Le rejet de la tradition également pourrait signer la fin de l'Empereur dès le premier jour de son règne_ , l'avait moqué Ling lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé il y a des semaines de cela, lorsqu'il avait encore le temps de discuter avec elle. _Lorsqu'on arrive à peine au pouvoir, l'approbation du peuple passe avant tout_. Lan Fan se demande combien des jeunes femmes qui l'entourent en ce moment l'épouseront un jour. Son regard se perd dans le ruisseau encore quelques instants. Un saumon argenté danse dans le courant pour attirer l'attention d'une femelle.

.

Lorsqu'elle fait demi-tour pour retourner vers les tables, elle se sent très fatiguée. Son bras gauche lui fait mal.

« Bonjour. »

Elle lève les yeux. C'est un jeune homme à la voix grave et à la peau mate qui lui a parlé, trop mate d'ailleurs pour être complètement originaire de Xing. Il ne porte pas de robes, simplement un pantalon clair et une tunique. Sans doute présent en tant que porte-parole, ou messager.

« Bonjour. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Li Wei, du clan Meng. »

« Je ne crois pas non plus. »

Puis, comme il s'est présenté le premier, elle rajoute : « Je viens du clan Yao. »

« Le même clan que l'Empereur, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai entendu vous appeler par votre prénom. »

Lan Fan hoche la tête brièvement. Le regard de l'homme passe sur son corps un instant. Elle n'a pas l'air d'origine noble et elle ne porte pas de bijou. Il brûle sans doute de lui demander la raison de cette proximité, mais ce serait repousser les limites de la courtoisie. Il pointe le ruisseau de la main :

« Regardez, ils sont déjà de retour. »

Le groupe de Ling se rapproche à pas lents des tables, et soudain c'est comme si le centre de gravité de la cérémonie venait de se déplacer, car tous les invités se tournent vers l'Empereur comme des tournesols à l'approche du soleil. Il leur adresse des sourires calmes et des gestes de main et Wei reprend avec amertume :

« Il a l'air fait pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il se débrouille bien. »

Lan Fan hoche la tête de nouveau. La voix de l'homme est calculée, et elle se demande pourquoi il est venu lui parler. Il aurait pu vouloir s'attirer les faveurs de l'Empereur à travers elle mais, à son ton, il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé par les _faveurs_ de l'Empereur.

« Mais son emprise est encore très fragile. Tu ne crois pas Lan Fan ? »

Il lui aurait fallu soit réfléchir soit agir, et pour une fois dans sa vie le cerveau de Lan Fan s'active avant ses réflexes. La faute de cette robe, la faute de son humeur, la faute de son inattention.

Il ne devrait pas connaître son prénom, ils étaient bien trop loin de la cérémonie lorsque Ling était venu lui parler et cet homme en tunique ne faisait définitivement pas parti des dignitaires en robes. Quelqu'un avait du lui dire, avait dû quitter le groupe et lui raconter l'entrevue, mais pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un avait des questions à lui poser, pourquoi ne pas être venu la voir en personne ? Et Wei qui s'était assuré qu'elle connaisse l'Empereur, qui avait parlé de leur proximité...

A ce moment-là elle _sait_ , mais c'est trop tard. Elle aurait dû bondir sur le côté à la seconde où elle avait entendu l'inflexion dans la voix de l'homme - qui ne s'appelait sans doute pas Wei, qui n'était sans doute même pas du clan Meng. Le kunai est déjà sous sa gorge.

Ling est une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il ne prête pas attention à eux. Sans lâcher sa prise sur Lan Fan, l'homme ( _l'assassin_ ) donne un violent coup de talon dans le pied de table le plus proche. Il le brise en deux et la table s'écroule d'un coup avec fracas, envoyant rouler pêle-mêle des bols de nourriture et des lampions en papier. Quelques lampions s'embrasent, et heureusement l'herbe ici est trop rase pour qu'un incendie ait une chance de se propager mais, dans la lumière rouge de la fin d'après-midi, le décor prend des aspects apocalyptiques.

Tous les regards sont sur eux maintenant, l'homme à la peau mate et la jeune fille prise en otage. _Mais je ne suis pas prise en otage_ , songe Lan Fan. _La lame rappe la peau, elle est trop proche du cou et il n'y fait pas attention. Il a l'intention de me tuer quoi qu'il arrive._ Quelqu'un crie. L'homme braque son regard sur l'Empereur, mais Lan Fan ne s'en accorde pas le luxe. Si elle ne réfléchit pas, elle va bientôt mourir. Ils sont en bordure de la cérémonie. L'homme s'est placé dos à la montagne et il englobe toute l'assemblée dans son champ de vision. Si quelqu'un fait mine d'attaquer, si elle-même amorce un coup de pied, il lui pourra lui trancher la gorge dans la seconde. _Tout le monde ici en a conscience. C'est sans doute un mercenaire, il connait son travail. S'il court vite, il pourra facilement fuir dans la montagne une fois le travail fini._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez ça. »

Lan Fan lève les yeux une seconde. C'est Ling qui a parlé, il est pâle comme la mort. Elle se demande si lui aussi, la nuit, il revoit Fu se faire transpercer l'abdomen.

Lorsque le mercenaire répond quelque chose, Lan Fan a déjà recentré son attention sur le sol. Un pied de table cassé, de la vaisselle ébréchée, des flaques d'alcool. Un lampion qui se consume lentement.

« -… J'aurais pris une courtisane quelconque mais cette fille était idéale. Les enjeux étaient suffisamment personnels. Ne le prenez pas mal, il s'agit simplement de ruiner cette petite cérémonie. »

En un coup sec du talon Lan Fan frappe le lampion incandescent vers l'arrière, dans les chevilles de l'assassin, et il pousse un glapissement. Simultanément elle relève son automail pour attraper le poignet de l'homme, celui qui tient le kunai, et dans un mouvement souple elle projette l'agresseur par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit sur le dos avec un bruit sourd.

Autour d'eux, il règne un silence de mort

A partir de la seconde où l'homme touche le sol, des gardes du corps bondissent de la foule pour immobiliser l'homme. Il y a une petite agitation, signe qu'il se débat, mais elle les laisse s'en charger. C'est sans doute un combattant de haut niveau, et il a probablement relâché la garde avec elle uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne représentait aucun risque, mais contre une dizaine de gardes du corps professionnels il n'a aucune chance.

Elle scanne rapidement du regard les nobles dans leurs robes rouges, mais c'est bien trop tard maintenant pour essayer de distinguer une émotion particulière chez l'un d'eux, car les visages sont tous impassibles. C'est un de ces hommes qui a envoyé le mercenaire, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle pourra deviner lequel.

« Lan Fan ! »

Elle se tourne. Ling a parcouru la salle, il est à ses côtés. Il passe la main sur sa gorge pour évaluer la profondeur de la blessure, mais il n'y a que quelques gouttes de sang. Il soupire de soulagement, et tous les traits de son visage se détendent. Il se frotte machinalement la main sur le front, et cette fois Lan Fan est certaine qu'il a pensé à Fu.

« Tu as fait du beau travail. »

« Merci, votre Altesse. »

« Merci à toi. Si cet homme avait pu mener ses projets à bien, ç'aurait été une catastrophe. »

Bien sûr il parle du couronnement et du début désastreux de son règne, de l'atteinte à la crédibilité de l'Empereur et des doutes du peuple, mais pas que, évidemment. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Lan Fan sent son cœur s'alléger.

* * *

 _Voilou voilou c'est fini ! Au début c'était censé être beaucoup plus déprimant, genre très nostalgique, ça s'arrêtait après que Ling ait demandé à Lan Fan de rejoindre la cérémonie. La citation du début vient de la pièce de théâtre Chanteclerc d'Edmond Rostand et c'est cette phrase qui m'avait inspiré pour le sentiment que je voulais faire passer, une sorte de gros coup de barre émotionnel de Lan Fan après toutes leurs aventures (d'autant que Ling/Lan Fan c'est pas très réciproque comme amour T-T) mais au final j'ai préféré faire une très classique prise d'otage, ça m'a beaucoup plus plu au niveau du ship même si ça reste sobre. Je sais pas si y a encore des gens que ça intéresse aujourd'hui mais, dans le doute, passez une bonne journée !_


End file.
